


Your bruises

by Dragona15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Final Haikyuu Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/pseuds/Dragona15
Summary: A short drabble about paladin Iwaizumi and warrior Kyoutani.





	

The great Paladin Iwaizumi knew he couldn’t defeat his ex-best friend on his own, and he needs allies. Strong allies who will stick by his side to the very end.  
  
That was the case of the lone wolf warrior named Kyoutani, who threw himself straight at Iwaizumi to catch him from certain death after slipping on a rock as they crossed a dangerous running river.  
  
Iwaizumi will never forget the look of despair in those usually stoic eyes as Kyoutani clanged to his hand desperately and shouted at him “I got you!”  
  
Iwaizumi will never forget the half hug Kyoutani threw over his wet armored clad body when he was back on the rocks safely. “That was close.”  
  
And he certainly hasn’t forgotten the other three nights before, when Kyoutani suffered nightmares because of Iwaizumi facing certain death in several fights they had along their quest.  
  
He is aware that he means enough for Kyoutani to the point he insists in staying on watch every night.  
  
He is also the only one who can convince Kyoutani to get some shut eye while he himself stays on watch “I want to return the favor for saving my life. Let me do that for you.”  
  
Kyoutani agrees, but begrudgingly. In the quiet moment until the warrior falls asleep, they talk, and Iwaizumi learns he is actually easy to talk with and his deep voice is very relaxing to listen to.  
  
Iwaizumi has a golden heart, weak for anyone in need, strong for those who need it and loyal to friends…. and lover, if he ever gets one.  
  
He is often reminded that Kyoutani has the same type of heart whenever he finds the blonde surrounded by animals or giving away the last of his coin to people who lost homes from demon attacks.  
  
Iwaizumi is also reminded of how brash and reckless Kyoutani is with himself. Iwaizumi may find himself studying Kyoutani and his body way too much to know which cut or bruise is new.  
  
Iwaizumi cannot avert his gaze when they bathe together in the lake. He knows Kyoutani does the same and neither is subtle about it.

That’s when Iwaizumi knows the desire that lingers in those golden eyes of the other man.

~

 


End file.
